Low volume peristaltic pumps are currently utilized in a wide variety of industrial applications (e.g. water treatment, mining, chemical processing) where abrasive, corrosive and/or viscous liquids must be pumped. Such pumps employ the principal of peristalsis to deliver the fluid through a flexible tube or hose. Peristaltic pumps have no valves or seals and the pump fluid contacts only the interior of the tube. As a result, the pump is fairly easy to clean and sterilize. Even caustic and/or abrasive fluids exert little wear and tear on the pump parts so that maintenance is simplified considerably. By the same token, the gentle pumping action exhibited by the peristaltic pump causes little, if any, damage to the tube, particularly when compared to the wear and deterioration typically experienced by components of other types of pumps. Because the pump fluid is contained completely within the tubing, there is little, if any, opportunity for the fluid to be contaminated.
To date, most maintenance required for peristaltic pumps has involved inspecting, cleaning and/or changing the fluid conducting tube. Virtually all low volume peristaltic pumps have utilized a relaxed tube. Such tubing tends to deteriorate after prolonged use and requires periodic replacement. The tube may also require occasional cleaning. In such situations, the tubing must be fully disconnected from the peristaltic pump. Conventionally, opposing ends of the tubing are attached by clamps or brackets to the frame or body of the pump. Such means of attachment must be painstakingly manipulated opened and/or disconnected before the tubing can be removed. After the tube is inspected, it is cleaned and replaced as needed. In either case, the tubing must be tediously reattached to the pump by the aforesaid clamps or brackets. This tends to be a time consuming, annoying and inconvenient procedure that prolongs the pump's downtime.